una navidad sin igual
by merylune
Summary: Sasuke no celebra la navidad, naruto quiere ayudarle pero se lo impide, todo bien hasta que la oji perla de sus sueños decide ayudarle tambien, y que son esos adornos de navidad que parecen mounstruos?


**Disclaimer:** esta historia es inventada por mi y solo por mi sin fines de lucro, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Sasuke y Hinata serian pareja y tendrian dos hermosos niños y Sakura, bueno ella no existiria XD ah y Naruto seria mas inteligente

UNA NAVIDAD SIN IGUAL

Era vispera de navidad, el suelo y los arboles eran cubiertos por un capa fina de hermosa nieve blanca, los aldeanos de la Hoja caminaban de un lado a otro adornando sus casas con miles de luces de colores y sin iguales adornos, la epoca de paz y felicidad que reinaba era especial…lo era hasta que un rubio ojiazul salio volando de la mansion Uchiha con algo parecido a una extencion de luces envolviendolo?

-TEME! Eres un insensato e ingrato como te atreves a sacarme asi de tu casa, yo, tu amigo, tu mejor amigo, el que quiso ayudarte a decorar tu casa sin ayuda!

-TU!, solo eres un imbecil que no entiende un NO como respuesta, te dije muy claro, odio la navidad y odio adornar

-Pero Sasuke, como vas a odiar la epoca mas hermosa del año?, digo hay villancicos, pastel de frutas, adornos, luces, paz—e inmediatamente el rostro de naruto mostro su mas vil sonrisa zorruna—y muerdago

- y me podrias explicar remedio de tarado, que importa el muerdago?

-veras—Naruto se coloco de pie mientras se desenredaba lo que eran las luces y sonreia tranquilamente—si sabes cual es la tradición con respecto al muerdago no?

- no soy tu, claro que se, pero lo dire una vez mas, no me gusta repetir las cosas, QUE TIENE QUE VER LA MALDITA TRADICION DEL MUERDAGO!

-Pues Sa..Sasuke-sama…si…dos personas estan bajo un muerdago, se..se deben besar

Y alli con esa simple frase entrecortada el aliento, la fuerza y la valentia de Sasuke el gran vengador Uchiha se desvanecia en la fria nieve, esa voz la conocia muy bien, la voz que le quitaba el sueño por las noches, la voz de la unica mujer que a dejado tocarle en mas de una ocacion sin recibir un insulto o mala cara de por medios…la voz de Hinata Hyuga

-Hime! Que grata sorpresa verte

-Gracias Naruto-kun

-y que haces por aquí? De compras?

-si, venia a comprar adornos para ayudar a Kiba con su arbol de navidad y decorar su nuevo apartamento y ustedes?

- pues veras el teme aquí presente – aun señalando al azabache con la mirada perdida- me echo de su casa por querer ponerle luces y ni hablar de cómo dejo los adornos por que odia la navidad y todo lo relacionado a ella

- he?, Sasuke-sama hizo eso? Y yo…perdona no sabia que no te gustara la navidada y yo…perdona fui una tonta al contestar la pregunta del muerdago

Y apenas llegando nuevamente a tierra, la cara de tristeza del rostro de Hinata lo sucumbieron en la peor oscuridad, el brillo en sus ojos estaba opaco completamente y la reluciente sonrisa de sus labios se habia esfumado por completo

- NO!

-que? – el grito dado por el Uchiha sorprendio no solo al ojizaul sino tambien a la joven de ojos perla—teme que te sucede?

-yo…este…veras Hinata, este dobe queria poner luces naranja y adornos de ramen por toda mi casa, como querias que lo dejara te imaginas la mansion decorada asi?—y exitosamente la risa cantarina de Hinata rompio el suspenso del grito dado anteriormente—

- te entiendo Sasuke-sama, no te preocupes y dime quieres ayuda en algo?

- bueno una mano amiga y sincera no vendria mal, pero si estas ocupada con Kiba olvidate

-yo –y el sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas—puedo ayudarle a kiba en este momento y en la noche te ayudo a ti, te parece?

- perfecto, a las seis en mi casa—y con un plof desaparecio del lugar ocultando su pequeña sonrisa—

- Hime en verdad le ayudaras al teme? Estoy seguro que se pondra algo uraño

- lo se, pero necesita recordar lo bueno de la navidad luego de la matanza de su familia, tiene derecho no crees?

-tienes razon y quien mejor que tu para ayudarlo

- por que lo dices?

-por nada, por cierto el teme no tiene nada, nada de nada para adornar

- yo tengo algunos en mi casa, padre compra adornos nuevos cada año

-entonces no me preocupo, ire por algunas cosas para adornar y se que le teme me lo agradecera—diciendo esto corrio en direccion opuesta a la mansion Uchiha—

**Sasuke pov**

A las seis en punto la puerta de la mansion sono y como todo un caballero y a sabiendas de quien seria la unica que vendria a verme corri a abrirla para encontrarme con una pila de cuatro cajas una sobre la otra y unos pequeños pies que apenas si se veian por debajo

- eres una chica fuerte Hinata, veo que no necesitas ayuda—y no me pregunten como pero sabia que detrás de esas miserables cajas estaba ella toda roja por el esfuerzo e hinchando sus mejillas en forma de puchero—

-yo…la verdad no necesito ayuda solo dame espacio para pasar Sasuke-sama

Como buen caballero me hice a un lado para dejarla pasara a pasos lentos y bien marcados, intentando parecer segura; a pesar de que sus hombros y pies temblaban ligeramente, sonrei a la imagen ,pero es una situación bastante comica para mi gusto

-y ahora necesitas ayuda? O seguiras haciendote la fuerte—y el ruido de las cajas cayendo hacia el frente me dieron la respuesta a mi pregunta—

Un lijero Oh seguido de un sonrojo y una mirada gacha me hicieron reparar en algo que hasta el momento no note, Hinata llevaba puesto un traje de Santa, con botas negras, un conjunto simple de navidad solo que en vez de pantalón traia falda y un…un…una especie de abrigo que se ataba cruzado y solo era sostenido por ese maldito cinturón negro…si maldito

-Sasuke-sama, le sucede algo?

-no, este y ese traje?

-es mi traje de navidad, como hoy es noche buena quise ponermelo como cada año

-cada año?

-si es una tradición desde que era niña, mi mama me compro uno a los dos años y desde alli…yo…lo uso

-pues no aprece que sea el mismo que usaste a los dos años

Alli mientras Sasuke tomaba las cajas y las llevaba a la estancia, la oji luna parecia estar en algun lugar lejano, Sasuke Uchiha le habia echo una broma, eso habia sido? O estaba alucinando?

-Hinata muevete o el arbol se secara antes de que lo adornemos

-si ya voy…

En silencio bajo, en una estancia, solo los dos, sacando de las cajas los adornos navideños que hinata traia, unas hermosas bolas de colores, guirnaldas verdes con blanco, extenciones de luces de colores, un mountruo con alas…esperen un mounstruo con alas y no solo era uno el engendro tenia cuatro amigos que le acompañaban

-Hinata y esto se pone en el arbol? No te equivocastes y los enredastes con los de Halloween?

- pero que dices Sasu…oh por Dios

Sus ojos abiertos como platos y una mano en su boca mientras que la otra sostenia una esfera color verde me dieron la respuesta positiva a mi pregunta si los habia enredado no habia duda o si?

-yo..este…bueno…disculpa…podrias…guardarlos…son terroríficos y…y…no quedarian bien en este arbol

Porque su mirada estaba de pronto triste y apagada?, no es queme diera cuenta o que me importara mucho, no que va yo nunca estaria interesado en ella y nadie me hara dudar a menos que sea yo mismo…digo nadie me hara dudar…malditacea si me importa y mucho

-sucede algo?—tenia que preguntar, la curiosidad me mataba—

- no

-que pasa?

- nada, sigamos adornando el arbol, por cierto quien lo trajo?

-el dobe, ahora dime que pasa?

- nada, tienes sed? Quieres que haga té?

-no hasta que me digas que sucede

- yo..voy al baño—y alli me dejo mientras corria escaleras arriba, sentado esperando una respuesta, pero ya me la daria, cuando regresara y me preguntara donde quedaba el baño

Treinta minutos, treinta largos minutos, ya habia colocado casi todos los adornos en la casa, dentro y fuera , solo me faltaba la estrella del arbol de navidad y guardar las aberraciones de Halloween y ella no volvia

-malditos monstruos de donde salieron? Y por que no regresa aun? Se habra perdido?

Y mientras tomaba esas horripilantes cosas me percate de algo que hasta ahora no habia notada una inscripción al reverso de esas cosas, una delicada letra que no conocia y que apenas era visible, talvez por el pasar de los años, un simple frase que lei en voz alta para cerciorame que era cierto lo que veia

_-"Hinata a los 2 años"_

Esas cosas feas y espantosas las habia echo hinata a sus dos, veamos tres, cuatro y cinco años?, esos si eran adornos de navidad después de todo y aunque no tenian forma ella los trajo por que le eran importantes y como lo se por la desgraciada inscripción de las cajas que hasta ahora veia

_-"adornos de navidad mas preciados de Hinata Hyuga no tocar"_

Genial heri sus sentimientos como la persona mas vil de la tierra y no es que no lo sea pero con ella todo es diferente, tarado mil y un millon de veces tarado, mas que Naruto y eso es decir mucho

**Fin Sasuke pov**

-Hinata ven, en serio no te escondas, vamos sal de donde quiera que estes? Te perdistes? Contestame!

Y heme aquí buscando a Hinata por toda la mansion sin éxito alguno y como si fuese una niña pequeña….sala…comedor…cocina…baños..habitaciones…mas habitaciones…sotano?, tenia sotano!...diablos donde se metio!

-Sasuke-sama yo…me retirare creo que ya casi termina solo—y como si al mismisimo diablo invocara aparecio tras de mi cubierta de nieve…nieve? El patio como no se me ocurrio!

-donde estabas, por que salistes sin decirme? Te hice algo?...maldicion no te me quedes mirando asi y contestame!

-yo…yo..Sasuke-sama…yo…

-deja de tartamudear, forma la frase en tu cabeza y escupela de una vez que me exaspero!

-gomenasai Sasuke-sama, yo no queria importunarlo ni enfadarlo, solo…olvidelo, lo lamento

- ya basta!, por que te disculpas tanto? Y por un demonio deja de decirme Sasuke-sama, al dobe de Naruto lo llamas kun y a mi sama!

-he?, perdone le molesta que lo llame Sasuke-sama?

-si lo odio, odio que no me llames por mi nombre, repitelo SA-SU-KE!

-Sasuke-sa…Sasuke-kun por eso estaba enfadado?

-si el baka de Naruto siempre me lo echa en cara Hime me dijo esto, Hime aquello y tu, a ti te dice sama eres un teme- y mi princesa de ojos luna comenzo a reir sinceramente al verme hacer ademanes como si de Naruto de tratara y por fin esta angustia en mi pecho al haber desaparecido se esfumo-

-pero Sasuke-kun yo pense que no te gustaba que te llamaran tan familiarmente

-tu no importa, los demas los mandare al mismo infierno si osan hacerlo

- de acuerdo si no te molesta, entonces te llamare como me pides, solo con una condicion

-cual?—si es ir al cielo y bajarte una estrella dame cinco segundos y lo hare…mierda me volvi cursi, nota mental alejarme del dobe-

-que me llame Hime, mis amigos mas cercanos lo hacen

-no lo hare—mire hacia la sala y empece mi rumbo a ese lugar cruzado de brasos y con el ceño fruncido—

-de acuerdo yo no pense que fuera a molestarle, puedes llamarme como desees

-no me gusta llamarte Hime como otros tu seras MI Hinata-hime y nadie excepto yo te dira asi

-hai

Nuevamente ese hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, su mirada gacha, sus dedos jugando unos con otro, esa era la chica de la que me he enamorado y la que amare el resto de mi vida y para verla asi a mi lado debo festejar cualquier dia lo hare, aunque deba vestirme de reno, muñeco de nieve o payaso

-Hinata-Hime, aun queda por adornar el arbol, la estrella no la he puesto aun

- quieres que la ponga? La tradición dice que es el mas pequeño de la familia o el jefe de familia y yo…yo no soy Uchiha

-no por ahora mas adelante eso cambiara te lo aseguro- la reacion no se hizo esperar su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos negros, el blanco de sus ojos en contraste a los mios, sus deliciosos labiosabriertos ligeramente, sus mejillas color rosa y su respiración algo ajitada

-Hinata-hime – y para rematar, levante mi vista y señale, alli, sobre el marco de la puerta un pequeño muerdago era sostenido por un liston naranja

-….

-sabes Hinata-Hime—le susurre acercandome a ella hasta que nuestras frentes se juntaran—según recuerdo me dijiste esta mañana que la tradición es besar a la persona que este contigo

- s…ss…si

-entonces Feliz Navidad

Por fin, por fin, sus labios se unieron en una calmada y tranquila dansa, sus brasos alrededor de su cintura y ella sosteniendose de su cuello mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo, hasta que el oxigeno era requerido

-feliz navidad Sasuke-kun

-me encanta verte sonreir y no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por verte siempre asi

-yo…puedo poner la estrella aun?

-por supuesto -y entregandole ese pequeño objeto alcanse la escalera mas cercana para que no le fuera difícil colocarla en la cima del inmenso arbol

-este Sasuke-kun hay una nota en el sofa

- es verdad-tome la nota y regrese a sostenerle la escalera—es del dobe

-y que dice?

-dice, feliz navidad Hime y teme, les deseo pasen una noche muy buena

- que considerado de su parte, pero cuando habra entrado?

-ni idea –sostenia la escalera con una mano y con la otra miraba la extraña nota—tinene una posdata dice: teme tu regalo esta arriba, levanta la mirada

-desde aquí no veo nada y tu Sasuke-kun? Se habra equivocado o lo coloco en otro lado

Y mientras Hinata- hime se inclinaba para colocar por fin la bendita estrella, levante la mirada en busca del regalo del dobe para encontrarme con unas largas piernas blancas y tersas que terminaban en una diminuta tanga color rojo en juego con el traje de santa que…debo de agradecerle a Naruto por el regalo, definitivamente lo hare…


End file.
